An extrudable elastomer composition which can be easily extrusion molded or melt blow molded, is in general prepared by blending a styrene block copolymer and a crystalline polyolefin. By using such a blend, a variety of products including molded articles for automobiles and elastic films are produced.
When styrene block copolymers such as copolymers of styrene/butadiene/styrene, styrene/isoprene/styrene, styrene/ethylene-butene/styrene, and styrene/ethylene-propylene/styrene, are blended with other materials such as, for example, polyolefins or adhesiveness-imparting resins, extrudable elastomer compositions which can be more feasibly extruded to obtain elastic sheets having improved processability and/or bondability, are produced. Furthermore, recently, compositions of polyolefins which are obtained by using metallocene catalysts and styrene block copolymer are known. However, when such a resin composition contains oil as a bulking agent, there is a problem of oil bleed-out (Patent Documents 1 and 2).
[Patent Document 1] JP-A No. 8-231817
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent No. 3191054